The Pirates
by Hayley Paul James
Summary: This is the time when the Shaman King crew find a pirate ship...
1. Aargh! Brainfreeze!

SHAMAN KING – THE PIRATES

CHAPTER 1 – Aargh! Brain-Freeze!

It was a cold spring night, a cold breeze was blowing in through Yoh Asakura's bedroom window. The wind could be heard rustling the leaves on the tree outside Yoh's bedroom. It was just after 2am, Yoh, Len, Lyserg and Trey were fast asleep in their bedrooms while Morty, who they shared a flat with, wasn't.

"Why does he always buy low-fat stuff …and skimmed milk? Bleurgh!" Morty muttered while he was searching for things to eat at the back of the fridge. On top of the cooker was an extremely large pan, full of baked beans. Morty went over to turn the gas on to let them cook as part of his midnight feast.

Splat!

Morty's sleeve had got caught on the pan handle, bringing the whole pan on top of him. Since the beans were hot – Morty had to climb back into the freezer for a while (His legs are made from ice – when they're melted he gets really small – see my other story, The Picnic, for more details).

"Mmm…" Morty smiled as he smelled a big tub of double chocolate chip ice-cream behind the frozen peas. He reached out for the tub of ice-cream in the dark. Sadly, his sort arms meant he couldn't reach it and accidentally grabbed Len's frozen milk-drink powder.

Morty opened the lid of what he thought was the ice-cream. He grabbed the spoon from his back pocket, just in case of food emergencies. He scooped up a big mouthful of powder on the spoon. Put it in his mouth and swallowed.

"Ok, this is weird," he though to himself, "this isn't double chocolate chip, it tastes more like vanilla…"

Morty scoffed the whole lot in about half an hour. He started to shiver. He didn't like having to sit in the freezer all the time.

"Oh no – not again!" Morty ran out of the freezer on his newly-frozen legs. "Brain-freeze!"

**Will Morty get rid of his brain freeze?**

**Who are the pirates?**

**Find out in Shaman King – The Pirates Part 2, coming soon…**


	2. A broken shower gives Morty power

Shaman King – The Pirates

Part 2 – A broken shower gives Morty power

The next morning, Yoh awoke and went into the kitchen.

"Hi Morty," He said to the small boy with his head in the microwave. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"BRAIN…FREEZE…ATE VANILLA… ICE CREAM…" Morty yelled – in a maniacal voice.

"Morty," Yoh started, "we don't have any vanilla ice cream."

"I tasted milk though." Morty said, squeezing his head out of the microwave.

"That wasn't ice cream…" Yoh said, picking out the empty carton of Len's frozen milk drink powder. "And you're allergic to Len's milk powder…"

Morty ran out of the room and towards the bathroom. Macchi, Millie and Kanna were sitting in the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Morty asked.

"Our showers broken and we need to wash our lovely hair." Kanna started.

"And I'm dyeing mine elegant green – just like Lyserg." Millie said, dreamily.

Morty suddenly noticed the girls were laughing at him. His eyes were starting to change from blue to green. His hair was starting to ruffle as though someone had put a wind machine behind him. He opened his mouth – a deep sound like a wailing ghost could be heard…

**What is wrong with Morty?**

**Who are the pirates?**

**Find out in Shaman King – The Pirates Part 3**


	3. Allergic Reactions

Shaman King – The Pirates

Part 3 – Allergic Reactions

The girls began to scream and ran away. Yoh walked through –

"Eww… Morty? What up?" He said.

At this point, Morty was standing outside the bathroom with green hair and a green mouth.

"What's wrong with me – all the girls screamed and ran away." Morty asked Yoh, extremely puzzled.

"Oh… Umm… Yeah… I know what's wrong." Yoh said, while quickly thinking up an excuse for Morty's strange colouring. "It's just an allergic reaction – probably one of the side effects of the powder.

Yoh ran into the kitchen and took the carton out of the bin. He brought it back over to Morty and pretended to read what was on the bottom of the tub.

"Ok. Side effects of Len-cows milk products are

Hair and tongues, toenails or mouths may turn a different colour. The colour is determined by how many annoying twerps you live near.

You may start to look like a chicken for a short period of time.

You could die if both of the above happen to you.

Morty looked down, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Some green feathers were sprouting out of his knees.

"Aaaargh!" Yoh screamed.

"Squaawwkk" Morty squawked!

**Will Morty survive life as a chicken?**

**Who are the Pirates?**

**Find out in Shaman King – The Pirates, Part 4.**


	4. Chicken Surprise

Shaman King – The Pirates

Part 4 – Chicken Surprise

That night, Len was getting pretty hungry. Yoh had invited Anna, Macchi, Millie and Kanna over for tea. Much to Morty's anger, they were having a roast chicken.

Anna arrived first, she brought Yoh a bunch of flowers. Trey took her through into the living room to watch TV until the chicken was ready.

Morty and Anna watched Yu-Gi-Oh until Kanna arrived. Kanna had taken some Mangas along for Len and Lyserg. Lyserg snatched the Card Captor Sakura magazine and ripped off the back page, it had a big picture on Sakura and Kero on the back.

Lyserg grabbed a pair of scissors and a pink felt tip. He cut Kero out of the picture and then draw a big pink love heart all Sakura. He grabbed some drawing pins from the cabinet beside the TV, ran into his room and pinned the picture up on his wall – along with the hundreds of others the same.

The doorbell rang – Lyserg ran to get it.

"Sakura?" Lyserg asked as he opened the door.

"No – Macchi you idiot!" Macchi replied as she walked through the door. She made her own way over to the living room where Anna and Kanna were watching the commercial break.

"New Sakura-Os" someone on the TV said.

"Lyserg quick – it's your favourite commercial again!" Kanna shouted.

Lyserg ran over the TV, gazing deeply into the screen.

"Now with a free 'Crazy Yu-Gi ringtone – and it's still only £1.99 a pack!" The TV person said again, rather over-enthusiastically.

"Moo, moo, weeeeee, milk, milk, doughnuts, milk." A strange voice repeated over and over again on the TV.

"Now you can get the crazy Len-Cow on your mobile phone – just text I NEED THE CRAZY LEN-COW ON MY PHONE MOO MOO MOO! To 09011 123 123 now! Text messages cost £10, also with standard network charges." A deep voice said.

The was a knock at the door and a flap at the letterbox. Millie was there. Unaware, Lyserg opened the door. As soon as it was opened, Millie attached herself to Lyserg's leg.

"Aaarggh! It's the curse of the green hair!" Lyserg shouted, making Millie giggle.

"OK – the chickens ready!" Yoh shouted from the kitchen.

As they were all sitting down at the table, Yoh carried the chicken through – although it's head and feathers were still attached.

"Ewww…" Kanna exclaimed, "It's mouldy!"

"Don't worry, it's not mould, " Yoh replied, "that's its normal colour."

"Hey, I'm sure I recognise that face from somewhere before…" Len said.

**Where is Morty?**

**Are they about to eat chicken?**

**Who are the Pirates?**

**Find out in Shaman King – The Pirates part 5**


End file.
